A Hot Cup of Chocolate
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Whenever it was snowing, Ciel would send Lusa out so that he could make something delicious for him when he came back.


**Nagi: I lied about this being the last one. I'll just write more for the hell of it! Please enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just this story.**

 **Cast~**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Lusa: Lunatic Psyker**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Lusa's POV_

I hate the cold.

As much as I hate how hot a damn day will become, I also hate how cold it gets. It feels like it's going to be an never-ending winter, just like the scorching summer.

Snow continued to tumble slowly to the ground as I looked at the long list of groceries in my gloved hand. We were always running out on whatever we needed and Ciel would force me to go out and buy. He probably blames me for eating everything up; which I never do.

I was grumbling as the doors of Velder's supermarket slid open. I immediately embraced the warm air that blew on my stiffen limbs. But there were stares aimed at me and I made my way towards the produce section.

"The first thing here is... Apple?" I spotted them almost immediately and ran over to them. Neither was it fun to get all the items nor was it fun that your boyfriend forced you to go on a cold day like this.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that his death will be well in my hands.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Ciel was flipping through the pages of an old book, one that he and Lusa had found after buying the house. It once had a reddish cover with shining black letters at the top. A faded picture of a small house sat in the middle, indicating what the book might be about. He sighed as he continued to flip through.

 _When will he come home..._ The doorbell instantly rang, causing the assassin to jump. _There he is._

He ran towards the front door and opened it wide for an red-faced Lusa, who couldn't move a foot into the house. Ciel sighed as he grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"I-I-I ha-hate y-you." The brawler stuttered with chattering teeth. "Y-y-you kn-know that I-I ha-hate the col-cold."

"Don't blame me that you eat all the food."

"I-I-I di-did no-not!"

The Dreadlord brought his lover towards a couch and he himself sat down first. Lusa slowly unzipped his jacket and took off the gloves from his hands. He didn't want to force him to sit down next to him. So, he grabbed a hold of his waist and the brawler tumbled onto his laps.

"Ci-Ciel! Wh-What the he-hell?!" Before he could protest some more, something warm was wrapped around his whole body. "Th-thanks?"

"Just stay till you can move again." Ciel carefully reached over to the table and grabbed a steaming cup from it. An aroma drifted from the cup to Lusa's nose and he could smell how sweet and delicious. As the cup of hot chocolate was presented to the shivering Lusa, he accepted it gratefully.

"Th-thanks..." He mumbled softly, earning a smile from the other man. "But I still hate you."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"You forced me to go out!"

"But you got hot chocolate as a reward!"

Lusa took a sip from it and a small blush appeared. "It's not like I wanted this..."

Ciel motioned a hand at him. "Give me back my hot chocolate."

"No."

"I made it for myself!"

"You can make more, can't you?!" The brawler could feel the warmth returning to his body. "It's not like I like drinking your hot chocolate!"

"Oh, so you do like it."

"Sh-Shut up!" A small, white figure was climbing up the couch and a brown, furry body settled himself next to Ciel. Drake successfully climbed onto his laps while Choco let out a huge yawn. "Did you make something good for them?"

"They ate while you left." His head moved towards the cup and took a sip from it, causing Lusa to blush again. "You still hate me?"

"Still do."

He pouts at his words. "I always make good food for you."

"Don't care."

Ciel pecked his cheek. "Love you."

"Hate you." The brawler took another sip and sighed. "It feels warm again..."

The assassin snuggled closer to him and they sat there, spending the time telling jokes to each other. As it hit 12 in the afternoon, Lusa immediately fell asleep and Ciel grinned.

"Sleep well, my love..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That's that for this chapter of fluffiness! Please leave a favorite, follow, and a review if you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
